Organization XIII Random Short
by SoNoAnOu
Summary: My first   official   fanfic ever... Someone has blamed Demyx for an inexcusable crime- sending Larxene on a rampage after him. It's up to Axel, Roxas and Xion to make a really dumb plan to help him out.   Wow, talk about a cheesy summary .-.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Sono here, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I just really really like it. :O

It would pretty much be terrible if I owned it, i think. Just look at this garbage below *points* If that actually happened in the storyline... *shakes head* tsk tsk tsk.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Huh?" Zexion looked up from his book. It had been very exciting— the latest engagement of the Ansem reports. It almost hurt his eyes to look up from the page.

"I thought I heard something…" Vexen muttered, standing up.

"Well I didn't," Zexion began reading again with a scowl. Where was he again? Oh, right… the middle of page 55—the birth of the Heartless.

_Riiiipp._

"There it is again!" Vexen growled, caught in the middle of sitting down again. "I'm _not_ crazy! Didn't you hear it?"

Zexion didn't say anything, because, in fact, he _had_ heard it. He had to put down the reports and stand up alongside Vexen. "It sounded like… tape… ripping."

And that was when Xigbar appeared through the doorway into the Gray Room. It was impossible to miss the crazy grin on his face while he ran behind the couch and ducked.

"Cover for me!" He said in a kind of yell-whisper. Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Number Two, what in the world are you doing? And what was that sound?" The scientist stared at Xigbar as he covered his head.

"Oh, you'll see," Xigbar replied with unmistakable glee.

Both Zexion and Vexen cast each other glances of anxiety—then looked back down at the hallway. Only a few seconds passed before a scream was heard. A loud, female scream.

"HEY!" It obviously wasn't Xion. And there was only one other girl in the castle. "WHO TAPED UP MY DOOR WITH THIS?"

Larxene stormed into the room, her stomps making the floor vibrate. Zexion cracked a smile when he saw that she was carrying partially crumpled up "Danger" tape—although his smile quickly faded when he saw her enraged expression.

"WHERE IS HE?" She demanded. "I KNOW IT WAS XIGBAR! Where are you knuckleheads hiding him!"

Xigbar winked from behind the couch. Vexed rubbed his temples in annoyance, leaving Zexion to answer. He cleared his throat. _Okay, Zexion. Everyone knows you're a really bad liar. Take control._

He cleared his throat. "Uh… who? I mean… Nowhere." Wince.

Larxene looked from Vexen to Zexion… then glanced over the couch. "I see you there, dumbass."

Xigbar slowly sat up, wearing a trademark "you caught me" expression. "What's up?"

"You're gonna get it!" Larxene hissed. "I know it was you who did this!"

"ME?" Xigbar gasped, using his ad-libbing skills. "As if. I didn't do that."

"Then who was it?" She said scornfully, stepping toward him threateningly.

"It was… Demyx. Demyx did it. _Right _guys?"

Zexion shrugged. Vexen rolled his eyes.

But that was enough for Larxene on a rampage. She threw the tape to the ground, which didn't work very well, because, you know… it's tape… and ran out the door, screaming Demyx's name.

Xigbar busted out laughing. "Now we sit back and watch the show."

"No thank you," Vexen muttered. "I'm going to the lab."

"I'm gonna finish reading now…" Zexion sighed.

(^0^)/

"Hey, not cool!" Roxas protested, jabbing wildly at the controls. "You got the RPG when I wasn't looking!"

"Fair's fair, Roxie old pal," Axel grinned as he stared at the screen. "This is war, and you've gotta be on your toes at all times. Got it memorized?"

"Aren't we supposed to be on the same team here? WHOA! Look out for…"

Roxas trailed off when he heard quick footsteps down the hall – right before Demyx came flying into their room.

"You guys have to help me!" He whined, getting down onto the floor and attempting an army crawl under the bed.

"Whoa, slow down," Axel said coolly, pausing their game of Modern Warfare 2. "Lemme guess. You wanna get out of a recon mission again. Well, don't worry, Roxas will take care of it f–"

Roxas jabbed him in the ribs, cutting him off. "I think what Axel _meant _ to say was—"

"NO!" Demyx whimpered. He was now fully under the bed. "I just heard Larxene screaming my name from the Gray Room. She's gonna kill me! I'm too young to die you guys!"

Roxas and Axel shared a glance. "What did you do?" They asked in unison. Demyx's eyes were glued on the doorway, probably watching for Larxene.

"That's the thing… I don't KNOW!"

Just as Axel started laughing, Saïx appeared in the doorway. He took a sip from his coffee and glanced around the room, not having the patience to look under the bed or anything, of course.

"If any of you find Demyx," He scowled in his usual way, "Send him to me. He hasn't reported for duty yet this morning." Roxas saluted obediently.

"Of course, Number Seven, sir!"

Axel couldn't hide his sarcastic smile. "Yeah, and we'll give him a good whack when we find him too. Get him into shape."

If Saïx heard the worried squeak from under the bed, he blatantly ignored it. "Just get him to me. Today." And with that he strolled off, muttering about the level of cream in his coffee.

Axel tried to use his fist to cover up his laughter, but it wasn't working so well. "What have you done, Demyx? What _have_ you done?"

"C'mon guys!" Demy whined, still under the bed in the feeble position. "I'm gonna die if you don't help me! You're the only ones I trust! Other than Xion, but she creeps me out sometimes, you know?"

"I got you there, man," Axel nodded.

"Hey, there's _nothing_ wrong with Xion!" Roxas muttered, glaring at Axel when he started whistling 'Here Comes the Bride'. "Besides, what are we even supposed to do, Demyx? Keep you under our bed all day? You've got jobs!"

"I don't know…" Demyx muttered peevishly. Then both he and Roxas looked at Axel expectantly.

"What?" Axel questioned. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Because, you're the Plan Guy," Roxas pointed out seriously, Demyx nodding. "You come up with all the plans for everyone else to do all the time."

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know I made such a reputation of myself."

"So what's the plan?" Roxas coaxed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't rely on me so much all the time. It puts too much pressure on me. I've got needs too, you know."

"Seriously. What's your plan."

"Okay," A grin broke out against Axel's face. Roxas knew him all too well. "Here's what we're gonna do. Demyx, give me your cloak."

Demy blushed. "Oh, Axel, you're so –"

"Deal with your man crushes later, mullet-head," Axel muttered. "If you've got clothes on under that thing, give it to me."

Demyx struggled to unzip the black cloak while still under the bed. Roxas ran his hand through his hair. "Dude, get out from under there. We'll lock the door."

Axel closed and secured the door while Demyx got up and unzipped his cloak, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Why do you need it?" He questioned.

"It's for the plan, stupid," Axel said. "All right. Roxas, watch the door. Larxene could break it down with a pinky."

Demyx gulped.

"Roger that, Captain Axel," Roxas joked. Axel didn't pass him a glance. He was in the zone.

"Demyx, I'm gonna need you to summon two Dancers now…"

"Why?"

"C'mon, just do it!" Axel yelled. "It'll make sense in a second."

* * *

SORRY for short chapter! The others will pretty much be the same, because this isn't an official story, I guess. Just a test to see how things can go. It's only about 6000 characters long in total, but I'm breaking it into chapters just to see how it goes...

First chapter down... which unfortunately I accidentally posted before adding the disclaimer and this short thingy at the end... wow, I'm a noob. Don't eat me.

Review please! Reviews shall be my everything for a while! REVIEW!

And I will be posting every chapter right in a row, separating them into REEEALLY short tidbits. Don't worry, any other stories I may write won't have the same dumb problem. Thanks guys, and go on to chapter two ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from the abruptly cut off part one :3

* * *

Demyx snapped, and two of his pink and white nobodies appeared, swaying. Roxas snickered. They looked like little pansies.

Axel nodded, sizing them up. "All right," He said. "I need one to stand on top of the other - carefully - and they have to wear your cloak. We're gonna make a fake you. Larxene can beat that up instead."

Demy's face lit up. "Good idea! But…" He looked at the Dancers. "I don't think they can handle it so well… can't we use a Samurai instead?"

"Samurais don't move as flamboyantly as you do," Axel grinned. "They could never pull it off better than your own guys." There was no way to twist that into a compliment, but Axel somehow did it.

"Uhh… sure."

Before long the two Dancers were all gussied up in Demyx's cloak, with the hood up. First glance, it definitely looked just like Demyx with a suspicious lump in his chest somewhere. Roxas grinned. "Spitting image. I swear."

"Har dee har har," Demyx muttered.

"Saïx is never gonna buy this. Larxene, maybe. But not Saïx," Axel chuckled. "He isn't stupid. But it'll have to do."

"So where do we keep D–"

_SLAM SLAM SLAM!_

Someone was rapping on the door, and everyone in the room knew who it was at once.

"Under the bed!" Roxas hissed. "GO!"

"Take the Nobodies, too!" Axel added, pushing the wriggling pink and black mass under their bed. The slamming rang out again.

"OPEN UP IN THERE!" Larxene yelled. "I _know_ Demyx is in there! OP-EN UP!"

"Sorry, can't." Axel replied calmly. "We're busy in here."

Silence.

"You and Roxas?" Larxene said wryly. "Busy?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, you jerk!" Roxas called, being bold.

"What was all that crashing I heard, then?" She was hiding a laugh. Axel, always the one to back up Roxas, spoke up.

"I _told_ you we had to be quieter!" He teased. "Don't be so loud next time, Roxie."

Roxas punched him in the arm while Larxene let out her hilarity. "You two have fun in there!" She said, almost not understandably, she was laughing so hard.

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for Larxene to walk away. She did. "Whew," Roxas breathed. Suddenly he turned to Axel, his cheeks burning red. "Nice going, jerk!" He fumed. "Why'd you have to add that little bit in there! We could have thought of something else!"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!" Axel shrugged. Demyx cleared his throat loudly, squirming under the bed with his Dancers.

"Hellooo? My life is in danger here!"

Both Axel and Roxas turned. "Right," Axel said. "Come on out then. We need to hide you somewhere else."

(O-O)

The trio snuck through the castle, trying to find a place to hide Demyx.

"What about his jobs?" Roxas questioned for the third time in a span of five minutes.

"Will you just shut it about the jobs!" Axel hissed. "He can just skip them for today and do them all tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Demyx grinned, tugging along his makeshift clone.

"You can _do_ that?" Roxas was baffled. "But what will he tell Saïx?"

"He'll think of something. Won't you Demyx?"

"Yeah, sure." You could tell he wasn't really paying attention any more.

Roxas thought for a moment, following Axel in silence. "Why go through all of this trouble just to hide Demyx from Larxene? He didn't even do anything. I'm sure if we just talked it out…"

Axel looked at him and stopped, wearing a blank expression. "You don't know Larxene so well, do you?"

Roxas shrugged. "I think I'm going to go ask her what happened."

Demyx looked up, and Axel grabbed Roxas's hood. "NO!" they both yelled in unison, their call echoing off the walls of the castle.

"Great, now someone heard us. Don't go _anywhere_, Roxas." Axel muttered, dropping his voice low. "Larxene isn't the understanding type."

Roxas crossed his arms petulantly. "I think all we need to do is talk it out," He grumbled.

"Keep walking," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "We have to find a hiding place… Got anything in mind, Dem?"

Demyx was playing with a pebble.

Axel punched him in the arm. "Do you want to live, or don't you?"

"I'd like to live, please."

"Then find a place to hide, and quick. I think someone's coming." He looked around, then turned to Roxas. "Keep watch. And if it's Larxene, _don't _try to talk anything out."

Demyx frantically whipped around, looking over the balcony and around the corner in his white t-shirt and shorts. His 'clone' stood there dumbly.

"It's Lexaeus!" Roxas whispered back, sending Demyx into even more of a frenzy.

Axel gave him a push further down the hallway. "Go! Find a good place to hide! We'll hold him off!" _Idiot,_ he thought, rolling his eyes. Saving him from the she-demon was going to be such a handful.

Then he cast a sideways glance and noticed the Dancers twirling in circles next to him, all gussied up in the cloak. Crap.

Lex appeared in the hallway, walking past Roxas as if he weren't there—and he didn't seem to notice the DemyClone, luckily. Axel stared at his friend in a sort of, 'hold him off' expression.

Roxas understood.

"AAAAAAUGH!" He pointed at Lexaeus's back and screamed as loud as he could. Lexaeus didn't jump, exactly, but he stopped moving. Roxas just kept on screaming.

"THERE'S A BUG ON YOUR BACK!"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes, and continued walking. Roxas grabbed his sleeve. "NO! Stop. It's a really, _really _big bug. Don't. Move."

Axel just _had_ to join in the fun. "Stay still, buddy. I'll get it for you." _WHAP_. He slapped Lexaeus in the back as hard as he could, just for effect. Lex turned to him and scowled, while Roxas's eyes went wide. Axel wiped his hands off. "Got it."

The massive Nobody rubbed his forehead in annoyance and kept walking away, ignoring the idiocy among him.

"What, no 'thank you'?" Axel called back, sounding deeply hurt. Roxas smacked his forehead.

"Was that really necessary?" He muttered.

"I couldn't resist." With a glance behind him, he gasped. "Wait…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Roxas saw, too. "Where'd the Nobodies go!"

* * *

That's that.

I'm gonna go ahead and post chapter 3 now, really quick. Again, sorry for the short chapters, and thanks for reading this far I guess. Yeah, it's only chapter two, but I have very low confidence as a nooblet like myself.

Okay... *goes to post 3*

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, part 3! Yay!

Oh yes, just realized pressing "Enter" twice to create more space between a two lines doesn't show up when reading the story. Kind of a bummer, because I'm one of those people that likes a lot of space between stuff. Oh well.

* * *

"At least we don't have to keep track of the _real _Demyx anymore," Roxas pointed out, trying to be encouraging.

"Shut up and look," Axel growled, breaking the feel of optimism.

"If I were a pair of nobodies in a cloak… where would I go…" Roxas mumbled, thinking to himself.

"You know you don't have to think out loud like that all the time," Axel snapped, like he does when he's irritable. ((A/N seriously though, Roxas. Kind of annoying sometimes. Jeez. XD))

"You don't have to be so mean about it. It helps me get ideas."

"Yeah," Axel muttered. "But it gets annoying. Seriously."

"This isn't the time to be arguing!" Roxas said suddenly. "If anyone finds those Nobodies, we're dead! Demyx is dead! Everyone is just _dead_, Axel!"

"Yeah, I get it!" Axel yelled. "You didn't need to go ahead and _remind_ me that all of us are going to TURN INTO FREAKING DUSKS!"

"OH NO!" Roxas shouted, suddenly realizing there was a fate worse than death itself. "OH NO! OH NO OH NO!"

The pair argued and screamed at each other until they realized they were being stared at by Xion. ((A/N Where'd she come from! owo;))

She was looking at them, wide eyed. "What are you two doing _now?"_ She questioned.

"Nothing!" Roxas said, flushing. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what he said."

"What was all that about Demyx?" Xion asked further. "And the Nobodies? Are you guys looking for something?"

"Nope," Axel replied nonchalantly. "Nothing at all."

"N-nothing," Roxas repeated, stuttering. Axel shot him a 'shut up' look.

Xion smirked ever-so-slightly. "How can I help?"

"We said we aren't looking for anything," Axel retorted. "Now go back to your training or whatever you were doing."

"Does this have anything to do with that cloaked thing I saw stumbling by earlier?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. "How long ago?" Roxas inquired.

"About five minutes," She said, pausing. "I'll tell you which way _if _you let me come with you."

Axel shrugged. "Whaaatever. Lead the way, girlie."

Xion grabbed Roxas's sleeve and dragged him along, turning down the hallway leading to the Gray Room. Axel followed, winking at his friend.

Roxas blushed and his eyes went wide – while he almost tripped.

(^-^)

The trio hunted behind doors, down different hallways, around corners. Their search finally amounted to nothing, though… leaving only two places left to check. The Gray Room – which would be a disaster, of course, because Saïx was there – and then there was…

"Vexen's lab…" Xion breathed. "Do you think the Nobodies could be in there?" ((A/N DUN DUN DUNN...))

Axel shrugged, taking a step down one of the stairs. "I say we go check."

Roxas and Xion cast each other a glance of nervousness and followed Axel as he went down the darkened stairway.

"Vexen's gonna kill us if he catches us in here," Roxas muttered. Axel chuckled.

"And that's a BIG _if_, right?"

"…I guess."

The lab was probably one of the biggest rooms in the castle. It was full of tables with chemicals… weird machines… and a couple computers with weird formulas on them. Vexen could usually be found down there, but for some reason he wasn't. He could have been out on a mission – because even Vexen had to do some of those – or in the Gray Room reading on the couch again with Zexion. Axel took the first few steps into the room.

"Split up," he suggested. "Xion go left, Roxas right. I'll take the middle."

The group nodded and went off in their designated directions. Roxas headed along a row of glass beakers – and couldn't help but pick one up to examine it. While putting it back down he knocked another one off the table and squeaked in surprise, catching it with his foot before it smashed on the floor.

"That was close," He mumbled, putting both of the beakers back on the table and deciding he wouldn't touch anything anymore.

(o.O;)

Meanwhile, in the Gray Room, Saïx had left for a meeting with Xemnas – and the only one left in the room, sitting on a couch, was Zexion. As usual, he was reading one of his favorite books and enjoying the peace and quiet.

That is, until a black-cloaked figure came stumbling in. Zexion looked up.

"Ah, Demyx," He greeted. "Why have your hood up? It's stuffy in here as it is."

No reply.

_Maybe Number Nine has finally learned some manners, _Zexion thought to himself. _Like not being so loud and obnoxious as usual._ He sat in silence, reading, enjoying the peace – but Demyx didn't go away. Zexion looked up again.

"You must want to learn about my reading subject," Zexion said, leaning back. "Well you see, Number Nine, the Iliad is a classic poem translated from Greek about a great battle… over a woman."

No reply.

Zexion sighed happily. It was the best pupil he'd ever had. "This battle grew famous for its Trojan Horse…"

* * *

AHHHH Zexion, you crack me up.

Review, review! I gotta go back and check chapter two... cuz I think there was a typo in it. (Like I said before, double spaces don't show up when transferred from a document to... this. So I gotta make my own spaces between timeskips.)

REVIEW.

Posting chapter 4 soon. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Mmkay, gonna head on and make chapter four. Maybe there will be five or six chapters, so this short story is coming to a close! :3

* * *

Axel was weaving through the glass containers and tubes in Vexen's lab. It was a real drag, trying not to even set a HAIR out of line. If a beaker was moved even slightly, Axel was sure Vexen would notice.

Now where was that stupid pile of Nobodies? Now that Demyx was safely hiding, and they decided he would skip his jobs for the day, they didn't even _need_ a clone anymore. Fine time for the thing to get lost.

Then, suddenly, Axel heard the flush of a toilet and automatically ducked behind a particularly large computer. Vexen came out of what was apparently his own personal bathroom, wiping his hands.  
_No fair. He has his own bathroom._ Axel watched as Vexen picked up a stack of papers and began looking through them, mumbling. It seemed as if he was going to be there for a while – especially when he took a seat in a nearby chair that happened to have a perfect view of the computer Axel was keeping cover behind.

Shoot. There were two options now. Warp away – which made a really loud noise that Vexen would recognize – or come out of hiding. Both of them seemed totally out of the question.

Axel hoped that Roxas and Xion wouldn't come walking by looking for him. Not with Vexen right there.

Luckily for Axel, Xion was far across the lab, examining a large computer screen. The keyboard was filled with buttons, with letters on them – and a few had weird symbols or numbers, or even just a color.

Xion couldn't help it. She reached out and pressed the big square button with the letter G on it –

And the whole screen went completely blue.

"Eek!" She exclaimed. What if she broke something! What if that was the self-destruct button disguised as a G? Vexen was going to FREAK OUT!

She quickly moved away from the computer and started looking for Roxas. The Nobodies they were looking for obviously weren't here – because by now both Roxas and Axel were probably finished searching.

Plus, she wanted to leave before Vexen came back looking for some chemical or something and saw the messed up PC screen.

Xion, looking around wildly, headed off in the direction Roxas had travelled, twisting through the mess of tables and glass things.

She bumped one table, making the precariously placed beakers teeter from side to side for a few seconds – but they eventually laid still and she moved on. "Roxas?" She whispered, hoping for a reply.

She turned a corner then, coming into a head-on collision with Roxas. This _would_ have been okay – because she was looking for him, after all – but they stumbled backwards together and knocked a table over. The glass shattered everywhere across the floor, making a _really_ loud noise. ((A/N DANGGG!))

"Xion!" Roxas gasped, too shocked to move.

Xion dragged him to his feet. "Hide! I hear someone coming!"

The pair ran around the corner without bothering to ask each other any of the crucial questions, like, "did you find the Nobodies," or "where's Axel?"

They could infer.

Roxas did look back, however, to see Vexen appearing to examine what happened. He seemed really ticked off and started growling to himself about how expensive the glass was. Just before he looked up and spotted Xion and Roxas, though, Axel appeared behind him and pulled his hood over his eyes, tightening the cord.

He motioned for them to leave. When Axel motions, it's best to just follow them and not question it.

Roxas tugged on Xion's sleeve and both of them ran around the struggling Vexen and up the staircase, out of the lab.

They stood there, wheezing, once they were finally home free.

"I'm guessing nobody found them," Axel muttered. Both Roxas and Xion shook their heads.

"Unless they've been moving everywhere, they're probably in the Gray Room," Roxas pointed out miserably. "We have to go look."

They headed down the hallway, and entered their lounge – to a serious surprise.

They found their Nobodies all right.

"You see, Demyx, the Trojan horse was used to get _into _the city. It was disguised as a gift. A peace offering, if you will, and they opened—" Zexion looked up. "Oh. Hello Number Eight. Thirteen, Fourteen." He nodded to each of them. "I was just telling Demyx here about—"

"We're going to need to take 'Demyx' for a moment," Axel said, grabbing the DemyClone's sleeve. With Roxas and Xion following, he dragged the Nobodies out of the Gray Room.

"Well that was pretty dumb," Roxas said. "Maybe the clone is better than we think it is."

At that point, Vexen walked by with some messed up hair and a bleeding cut on his hand – probably from glass. "Greetings, Eight, Thirteen, Nine." ((Ignores Xion, owo))

The trio glanced among each other in disbelief as Vexen disappeared into the Gray Room.

"Well, we still don't need it," Axel muttered. "So we should get rid of it now." He summoned his chakrams.

Xion's eyes went wide. "No!" She gasped. "Don't kill them!" She took the cloak off, and the two Nobodies tumbled to the ground and began twirling, finally out of the black veil that had been covering them.

"Xion, they're just Nobodies. Dancers, in fact."

"We're Nobodies, too!" Xion protested. "Don't kill them! It's mean!"

Axel looked at Roxas for support, but his friend just made puppy dog eyes at him. "Pleeeease Axel? Don't kill them!"

Axel buried his face in his palms and let his chakrams disappear. How did he become friends with these idiots? "Fine. We'll take them to Demyx and let him un-summon them. Happy now?"

Xion and Roxas cheered.

Axel was thinking about giving Roxas the silent treatment as they walked around looking for Demyx. "Dang, where's he hiding?"

* * *

Okay, REVIEW! I don't have much else to say, actually... so...

REVIEW! Lol, had enough of me yelling at you yet? It was fun to write this, and not so much fun so post, but.. what are you gonna do, right?

Posting chapter Five, which may or may not be the last chapter. Hoo rah!


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided this is the last chapter now. Soo... enjoy, CUZ It's ALL YOU'RE GONNA GET FOR A WHILE!

*sigh* I know I don't have any readers yet... TT_TT

* * *

Xion shrugged. "If you were Demyx, trying to keep away from Saïx and Larxene, where would _you_ hide?"

"I don't know!" Axel complained. "I'm not Demyx! How _would_ I know?"

Roxas rubbed his chin. "Where would I hide…?"

Axel stomped his foot like a little kid. "Now _what_ did I tell you about doing that, man!"

Roxas held up his hands and blushed. "Sorry! Sorry."

"And if you guys would just suck it up and let me destroy these things already, we wouldn't even have to be looking for Demyx at all!" Axel clearly wasn't in the mood for putting up with all of this. He'd probably rather be in his room playing Modern Warfare like he was a few hours ago.

"But you can't. I've grown attached to the little guys," Xion replied sadly, holding one of the Dancers like a baby and the other by the hand as it toddled along on the ground. Axel went up to Demyx's door and tapped on it.

"Dude, you in there?" He called. "It's us. We need you to do something really quick."

No answer.

"Are you in there, Demyx?" Xion said, while Roxas knocked on the door again. Suddenly music could be heard from behind the wall… loud, obnoxious guitar music. Axel growled and clenched his hands into fists.

"OPEN UP DEMYX!" He yelled. When the music only got louder, Axel pressed his foot on the door and smashed it down with a scream.

Xion and Roxas shared a glance.

When the trio had expected to see Demyx goofing off, they saw Xigbar with a donut in his mouth, playing Rock Band – jamming on guitar to the "Stairway to Heaven" solo.

Luxord was with him on drums, and the whole room was trashed. The minifridge was open and vacant, with empty cans strewn across the floor.

Roxas hid his face in his sweaty palms. "Maybe having Demyx hide wasn't such a good idea."

"And she's buuuuying a stairway…" Xigbar and Luxord sang, leaning towards the microphone while Xigbar's donut hit the floor. "…To Heaven."

"Hey, Rock stars," Axel said sarcastically, stepping in and shutting off the T.V. "Sorry to break your high score streak."

Luxord propped his feet on the drum set, leaning back. "What's up?"

"Where's Demyx?" Roxas questioned.

"How would we know?" Xigbar replied nonchalantly. "No one's seen much of him all day. We all think he's kicked the bucket since that trick he played on Larxene." This comment made him and Luxord snicker and bump fists.

They glanced at Xion, holding the two Dancers. "I won't ask." Luxord grinned.

"Why are you in here using all of his stuff?" Xion questioned ignoring their stares.

"'Cuz he's got the only copy of Rock Band. And he won't let anyone use it," Xigbar scoffed.

"Might as well play our cards while we have them," Luxord added. Axel rubbed his forehead. ((I'm bad at card references, I know. Go ahead and laugh.))

"Okay. We have to keep looking you guys," He muttered. Before leaving, he put in, "Demyx is gonna be real pissed when he sees this."

"We'll know when to fold," Luxord replied, turning on the T.V. ((Yup, I did it again.))

Roxas, Xion, and Axel headed back into the hallway. "All right," Roxas said. "So he isn't in his room. Where is he?"

Axel thought for a few seconds. "Maybe we're looking too deeply into this. He'd have to find a really good hiding place, right?" His friends nodded. "Well, we should check every place we'd least expect to find him. Every secret hiding place we know."

Roxas, Axel and Xion split up once more, searching in every place they could think of. Xion went to the castle entrance, looking around corners and behind doors. She, of course, was the only one to volunteer for looking after the Nobodies, so she held them with her as she searched.

Axel went to everyone's room – given that they weren't inside – and looked under their beds. When he came to Larxene's room, however, he was shocked to see bright yellow "Danger" tape blocking off the entrance. Since when did that get there?

"That's weird…" He muttered, putting his ear to the door. Nobody was inside. Maybe he'd just check later.

Roxas had no idea where to look. He wandered aimlessly around in the halls, kind of just looking up and down like he actually had a clue. "Demyx?" He called. "We need you for a second…" Of course there wasn't a reply. Fifteen minutes of wandering led him back to Axel, who had just finished looking through Roxas's room.

"Any luck?" Roxas questioned, watching his friend. Axel shook his head.

"None," He replied, scratching his cheek. "I bet Xion doesn't know where he is either." They stood thinking for a couple seconds.

"Could he have gone to another world?" Roxas brought up.

"That's what I was worried about, actually," Axel groaned. "Would he really be that smart? This is Demyx we're talking about."

"Demyx, running for his life."

"Oh, right."

Xion appeared then, through a corridor of darkness, toting the Nobodies. "Can't find him." She said. Axel and Roxas slumped.

"Is there anywhere you guys didn't look?" Axel pressed, looking between Xion and Roxas. Xion shrugged.

"I checked everywhere I could think of."

"Uh, me too," Roxas lied. He technically couldn't think of anywhere to look. But Axel and Xion looked in every place he didn't look.

"He must have gone to another world," Axel complained, starting to pace. "There's no other explanation. He isn't _anywhere!_"

Suddenly Larxene stomping by could be heard. She appeared around the corner and stopped next to the trio.

"Have _ANY_ of you losers seen that idiot Demyx?" She fumed. Roxas shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Because when I FIND him…. I'm going to COMPLETELY DISMEMBER HIM and mutilate his face until his own MOTHER wouldn't be able to identify his corpse!"

Roxas, Axel and Xion winced. Jeez, harsh.

From the nearby broom closet they hadn't noticed before came an agonized moan and a loud slam, making everyone in the hallway jump with surprise. Heads turned as Axel slowly opened the door.

It was Demyx.

"The CLOSET?" Axel yelled. "We're searching everywhere and considering interdimensional travel and here you are hiding in the _CLOSET?_"

Demyx, who was sitting on the ground – probably fell there – rubbed his head and looked up. "Well where else am I supposed to—" He broke off when he saw Larxene, cracking her knuckles. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked, scrambling to his feet and trying to get away before she grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him over.

"You're dead, idiot!" She growled. Roxas stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa," He said calmly, putting his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "What did Demyx do to deserve dismemberment?" ((Roxas the peace-keeper.))

"You've seen my room, haven't you?" She scoffed. "That was his fault. He did that, and he's gonna pay for his crimes."

"I don't know about you," Roxas continued. "But it doesn't seem to me like that's the type of thing Demyx would do. Would he really take that chance for kicks?"

Xion chimed in, too. "Yeah, he's really scared of you."

Axel couldn't help it either. "He's practically crapping his pants as we speak," he grinned.

Demyx shot him an angry stare.

Larxene thought for a moment, dropping her prey. "So… who did it? Why else was Demyx hiding all day?"

"He probably heard you yelling," Roxas reasoned. "Who else _could _have done it?"

A voice called from the gray room. "I'm fairly certain it was number Two." It was Zexion who spoke, as he turned a page.

A swear could be heard from Demyx's room. "TRAITOR!" Xigbar yelled, and started running down the hallway before Larxene could get him.

"Go, man, go!" Luxord called after him. Larxene's eyes narrowed and she hit the ground running like a bullet after her new victim.

Axel, Roxas, Xion – with the Nobodies – and Demyx stood there awkwardly. "So… it's over?" Xion asked quietly after a minute or two.

"I think so," Axel muttered. Roxas looked smug.

"See, I told you talking it out would work."

Axel scowled at him. "Yeah, yeah. It's never worked before. Not that I've tried it." Demyx suddenly moaned again as Xion handed him his cloak.

"X-Face is gonna kill me!" he said. "I ditched my jobs all day for no reason!"

"Bummer for you," Axel stated dismissively. "Now, we need you to unsummon these Nobodies," He gestured to the pair of Dancers. "Because Wuss Number One and Wuss Number Two here don't want me to destroy them."

Demyx stared. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about them." He shrugged. "Well… I dunno how, really."

"WHAT!" Roxas and Xion yelped in perfect unison.

"It's not like I ever learned how to UN-summon, am I right?"

All three of the friends smacked their foreheads at once. That whole thing was all for nothing, all of it.

Axel summoned his chakrams with an irritated sigh. "You heard him, Xion. Time to—"

"NO!" Xion shouted, pulling the Nobodies away.

"Well, what do you propose we DO with them? Keep 'em as pets?"

Xion tapped her chin. "I think I have a better idea."

"Go on, Dancers! Be free! Be free!" Xion called after the Nobodies as they twirled off into Twilight Town.

"So…. Why here?" Roxas asked. "Why not our world?"

"Well… Our world has too many heartless," Xion explained, nodding. "And here is so peaceful… I'm sure they won't cause any trouble. It's just two of them, anyway."

Roxas laughed, shrugging. "All right, good plan. Meet you on the clock tower for ice cream?"

"I'll be there!" Xion replied, smiling at him.

As the pair disappeared, a calmness swept over Twilight Town.

But that was before a red and black sword slashed through the two Dancers, making them dissipate into nothingness. "Sending Nobodies to wreak havoc?" A boy's voice muttered. "You'll get yours, Xemnas. Sora's only weeks away from awakening." The cloaked figure turned and melted back into darkness, resuming his watch over the quiet city.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Haha, I gave it a kind of random ending, but... still. Had to jam Riku in there somewhere. YES, that was Riku x3

And mind you, this is NOT Roxas X Xion. Dayz did hint that he liked her even though he ended up with Namine in KH2... and I can't ignore that, so I dabbled with it here. XD Still don't like that pairing... idk what it is about it though...

SO REVIEW! This is my first story... maybe cut me a little slack? .-.

Thanks for reading! I'll get more stories out there asap!


End file.
